1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to the measurement of chemical vapor emissions from materials, and more particularly to the detection and measurement of very small chemical vapor emissions from materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Evaluating the emission of chemical vapors from materials is investigated for a wide range of materials and emitting chemicals. For instance, measuring and characterizing vapor emissions over time is important for materials that are manufactured using various chemical treatments or processes such as plasticizers, adhesives, and polymerization. The nature of the material and reason for performing the emission measurement contributes to how the chemical vapor emission is measured. Conventional dynamic vapor chambers utilize a cylindrical geometry with impinging jet air flow to contain the material and emitting vapors. However, the chamber geometry and air flow typically do not provide the controlled environment required to fully characterize the dynamic processes of vapor emissions for applications such as the contamination and decontamination of materials with, for example, chemical warfare agents. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a new and improved apparatus for testing small vapor emissions from materials.